


Une coquille vide

by malurette



Series: Dans toutes ces dimensions [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bittersweet, F/F, Gen, One Shot, Piffle World, dragonfly racing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le passage de Sakura dans sa vie et l'existence d'un alter ego offrent à Tomoyo un but : trouver sa propre princesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une coquille vide

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Une coquille vide  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE - Piffle World  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Daidōji Tomoyo ; Tomoyo/Sakura  
>  **Genre :** amoureux/espérance  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** "carrosserie" + contrainte accessoire « setting "futur" » pour 31_jours (16 mars ‘08)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tomes 11-12, il me semble  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

Après la grande course de dragonflies, cette année, Tomoyo se retrouve seule, comme jamais auparavant. Il ne lui reste plus qu’une coquille vide. Une coquille d’œuf dont a éclos « son héroïne », vainqueur légitime de la course comme elle l’espérait ; un œuf ailé dont Sakura est sortie. Sa plume récupérée, elle a ensuite déployé ses propres ailes pour partir au loin.  
Ce pays n’était qu’une étape sur sa longue route. Et jamais elle ne reviendra ici…

Souhaitant la revoir malgré tout, Tomoyo dépêche ses meilleurs ingénieurs pour mettre en plan une machine à voyager entre les dimensions. Hélas, aucune théorie n’aboutit, aucun projet n’est viable. Partir à la poursuite de sa belle est impossible dans l’état actuel de leurs connaissances. Même le voyage dans le temps, si illusoire semble-t-il, reste plus probable à réaliser que changer artificiellement de dimension. Peut-être, s’ils arrivent déjà à maîtriser le temps, l’espace sera-t-il l’étape suivante… mais pour l’instant, non, rien.

Cependant l’idée lui vient que quelque part dans ce monde où elle vit, dans son propre pays ou ailleurs, une autre Sakura existe peut-être, une autre Sakura qu’il suffirait de trouver ?  
Elle aurait le même visage, le même sourire, l’apparence exacte et les mêmes attitudes. De la même façon qu’on pourrait recréer exactement la carrosserie d’un dragonfly.  
Tomoyo n’a jamais piloté elle-même mais elle devine que ces engins ne sont pas de simples machines reproductibles à l’identique en suivant un plan : tous ceux qui y touchent affirment qu’un dragonfly contient toujours la touche personnelle de son constructeur et de son pilote. La manière de réagir de chacun diffère toujours un peu.

Pour le cœur humain, c’est encore plus compliqué : Mettre une Sakura avec des souvenirs différents, une histoire différente, dans l’écrin vide du Wing Egg ne fera pas renaître son héroïne comme elle le souhaiterait.  
Pourtant, espère malgré tout Tomoyo, cela vaut la peine d’essayer. Car enfin, si elles partagent un même cœur, une autre Sakura sera aussi gentille, aussi vive… elle sera capable d’autres exploits, peut-être pas aussi spectaculaires que gagner une course de dragonflies en débutant à peine, mais quelque chose d’autre, de fantastique aussi dans un autre registre, que Tomoyo ne peut prévoir exactement et qui la surprendra et l’émerveillera.  
Elle abritera autant de qualités et de capacités. Pas tout à fait semblables, mais toujours dignes d’intérêt.

Parcourir le monde entier, en traînant avec elle la carcasse du Wing Egg telle le Prince Charmant armé de sa pantoufle, ça serait ridicule. Laissons mourir ce souvenir ; sans sa pilote d’exception, peu importe que son moteur soit encore bon, ce dragonfly a perdu son cœur : ça n’est plus qu’une carrosserie jolie mais inutile. Autant la mettre dans un musée en souvenir de cet amour impossible.

Tomoyo est néanmoins prête à retourner tout ce pan de réalité, à chercher aux quatre coins de son monde, à la recherche de sa Sakura. Avec les moyens dont dispose sa société, ça devrait, du moins espère-t-elle, être relativement facile. Son propre voyage commence : elle la trouvera bien un jour !


End file.
